


It All Started at the Pet Store

by assassinsneedlovetoo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Erens mom is not dead, Gradual Relationships, High School AU, Language, M/M, eren gets a job, extreme language, jean constantly trying to win over mikasa, levi has a cat, manager levi, school related things, typical teenage boy eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinsneedlovetoo/pseuds/assassinsneedlovetoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen year old Eren is ready for his senior year of high school to be over. The only thing is, it has just begun. In an effort to put extra money in his pockets, Eren applies for a job at his local pet store where he meets not only his manager, but his senior year crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Eren! Wake up! You’re going to make us late!” My body was violently being shaken by my sister whilst yelling in my face. It was way too early for this.

“Five more minutes” I groaned as I pulled the covers all the way up and over my head. She did not hesitate to rip the covers completely off of my body, forcing me to curl up into a ball just to keep warm.

“Come on! Armin is waiting for us! Let’s go!” This time she slapped my ass and I flinched from just how hard of a hit it was. That’s going to leave a mark.

“I don’t wanna!” I screamed into my pillow letting my groan draw out. She reached for my sides and started wiggling her fingers, making me fidget and laugh. “Mikasa! Stop! I’m ticklish there!” I couldn’t help my laughter as she continued to tickle.

“I know, now get up and get dressed! School is about to start and we still need to pick up Armin!”

Ugh. School. I’m so done with school. I’m done with getting up at unreasonable hours, sitting on my ass for 6 hours at a time, only to learn material I most likely will not need in the years to come. Now that doesn’t mean I was a bad kid. Quite the opposite actually. I have managed to pull good grades throughout my high school career. Some people might argue with me, but a C is a perfectly acceptable grade. Today was the beginning of my senior year and frankly, I’m glad that I’m going to be out of that place for good in a few months. When I tell you I’ve had senioritis since freshman year, I truly mean it.

“Come on, get up and grab some breakfast.” With a final slap to the ass, Mikasa got up and walked out of my room.

Good ol’ Mikasa. I finally willed myself out of bed and grabbed the first shirt I found from my dresser. Being that it’s only September, t-shirts were perfectly fine to wear, since the weather wasn’t too hot nor cold. I slipped the wrinkly shirt on my bare chest and walked to the mirror hanging on my wall. I noticed the shirt to be one of my favorite bands, Metallica. I slipped out of my plaid pajama bottoms and reached for a pair of light grey skinny jeans from two drawers down and slipped them on one leg at a time. After putting on my belt and unplugging my cellphone from the wall charger, I headed out of my room and down towards the kitchen. When I walk in, I see my mother sipping on some routine coffee and reading the paper while Mikasa was fixing herself a bagel with strawberry cream cheese, which she scoffed down at record speed. She headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth.

“Good morning, sweetie!” My mother, Carla, greeted as I entered.

“Morning mom” I replied. She always babied me, ever since I was born. It never truly bothered me too much, except out in public. I was bit old for the public affection from mom. I guess she babies because I’m technically her only child. When my mother and father were still together, they tried three times to have a baby, two out of the three were miscarried and it devastated both of them. On their third try, my mother decided to go on some form of pill to help with her pregnancy. And thus, I was born. Alive, healthy and breathing. A couple years later, my mother decided she wanted me to have a sibling and or playmate. She had seen an ad about adoption and decided to adopt my sister. Mikasa was orphaned at a young age and my mother simply couldn’t say no to the little five year old and decided to take her in. Mikasa and I are the same age, but she was born a month before I was.

Skip ahead a few years when we were ten. My father had left my mother for who knows what reason. To this day I still don’t know, nor do I want to know. All I can remember was the yelling between my mother and father. Mikasa and I hid in my room until we heard the door slam shut. Running to the window, we watched as he turned the ignition on in his car and drove off, never to return again.

Anyway, that was the past and I am now an 18 year old adult ready to get the school year over with.

“Eren, don’t forget to brush your teeth, wouldn’t want stinky breath the first day of school now would we?”

“Yes, mom.” I finished off whatever bar I had grabbed from the cabinet and set off for the bathroom. I squirted some toothpaste onto my brush and began brushing. Man, my hair was a frizzy mess. Oh, well. I shook my head and ran my fingers through it, untangling any knots in the process. A few more strokes over my teeth and I was finished, wiping off the access toothpaste on my chin with a towel. I made sure to clean my gauges as well for they can start smelling over time if not taken care of. I’m only at a size 0 so they’re not THAT big. My mom still disapproved of them, something about modifying my body, yet she couldn’t really argue since she has a couple tattoos herself. Deciding to switch out my purple silicone tunnels for the lime green ones, I walked back out and met Mikasa by the front door. “Come on, let’s go” she said, grabbing the car keys from off of the key rack. “Bye mom!” she yelled over her shoulder.

“Have a good day at school! Oh and Eren, don’t forget you have that job interview today at 3!”

“Got it! Bye mom! See you later.”

We walk out and shut the door behind us, making our way to the lovely hunk of junk we call our car. It was a tan 1995 Ford Taurus with nothing special to it. Hey just one more year and it’ll be considered an antique. Mikasa climbs in the driver’s side and I take a seat in the passenger’s side per usual.

“Ok, let’s go get Armin, I’m sure he’s been waiting for a while now.”

“Mikasa, he lives right down the street, he’s fine.”

We had met Armin when we first moved into this neighborhood around the age of 7. His parents were nice enough to introduce us and ever since that moment, we’ve been inseparable trio. Armin was the typical straight A student. He won many awards and scholarships just based on his smarts alone, typical nerd. He’s also the only one to make National Honor Society out of our group. He’ll most likely be our class valedictorian when we graduate and you know what? I am proud of him! Even through the tough times of losing his mother and father to a drunk driver, he was able to pull through those dark times and stay focused on the tasks at hand.

As we pull up to Armin’s and wait for him to come out, I shoot him a text just in case.

‘We’re here’ I send the text and instantly get a reply of ‘k’.

Armin opens the front door to his house, carrying his notebooks and supplies in hand, and manages to turn around and lock the door behind him. He walks down the driveway and slips into the back seat, behind me.

“Hey guys!” he greets.

“Hey Armin! Sorry we’re late, Eren wouldn’t get his lazy ass out of bed!”

“Mikasa, it’s only 6:45 and homeroom doesn’t start until 7:30. We still got plenty of time” I retorted.

“Guys, it’s ok! Really!” Armin laughed and buckled up. Mikasa started to drive off toward the direction of our school. “Oh by the way, Eren. You left this on my sofa the other day.” He reached his hand into the front of the car holding my black beanie that had two crossed swords embroidered on the rim. Taking the beanie, I slid it on my head. At least it’ll cover my messy hair.

“Ah thanks dude! I was looking for this like crazy!” We were rather silent the rest of the car ride to school. Our drive wasn’t too long, for the school was only a few minutes away. We had finally reached the school parking lot and opted not to get out of the car. The lot was partially full so we were able to find a good spot near the front. Mikasa turn off the car and unbuckled her seatbelt, me and Armin following her lead.

Armin decided to break the silence. “So what are you guys looking forward to this year?”

“Getting it over with” I replied.

“I’m looking forward to seeing all my friends again and graduating.” Mikasa replied.

“Oh, the usual Eren and Mikasa. You too really are alike! Well, if you care, I’m looking forward to pulling the grades I need to get into Sina University!”

“Smarty pants” I chuckled.

“Call me what you want, but don’t come crying to me when you can’t even figure out how to write a check!” He teased.

Mikasa sat there idly playing with her red scarf that I had knitted her back in freshman year. Say what you want. Men can knit too! Anyway, it was a birthday gift that she only takes off for showers and swimming in the pool. Other than that, it was around her neck 24/7. In the winter, in the summer, even when she sleeps. I thought that was kind of strange but hey, she’s my sister and I love her no matter what. I made Armin one too but he never wears it. I think his dog most likely got to it and I really wouldn’t be surprised if it did.

I looked at the time on my phone. It was 6:50 and homeroom started in forty minutes. “Come on guys, we should probably look for our homerooms.” I stated, being the first to leave the car.

“Eren’s right for once” Armin teased “we should probably take a look at the lists posted on the door.” We walked to one of the side doors that was considered the student entrance. The main doors would get easily overcrowded if we all tried to squeeze through at the same time.

As we walked to the doors, we found the list for senior homerooms. It was a no-brainer that Mikasa and I would share homerooms together; we shared the same last name. Poor Armin was always alone in his homeroom for he really didn’t socialize with anyone else in our grade except us two and few other kids. Room D 201 was Armin’s room where as ours was room D 205. We walked the halls toward our lockers that we’ve used for the past three years. Once again those were in alphabetical order so Mikasa’s locker was just below mine. I opened mine and saw that the magnetic mirror was still hanging on the door. The base had a small layer of dust on it, but nothing a large blow could handle. Needless to say dust went flying everywhere. Oops.

Mikasa opened hers once I was finished with mine and saw a folded piece of paper on the bottom of hers, laying in the dust but not covered in it.

“What’s that?” Armin asked from over Mikasa’s shoulder.

“I don’t know, nor do I really want to find out” she stated picking up the folded paper. As she unfolded it, words turned into a long paragraph sprawled along the blue lines on the paper. Armin and I took a seat next to Mikasa on the floor. “Oh...my.”

“What is it?” Armin asked?

She shoved the paper into Armin’s grasp, crumpling it in the process and covering her face in her hands.

“Read it out loud, I want to hear.” I stated.

“Ok here it goes.”

Armin began reading the “note”.

               “ _Dearest Mikasa,_

_How are you? Well you can answer that when you see me, I’m not good at starting papers. Lol. Anyway, we should totally hang out and junk before we graduate. Cuz remember when you said that we’ll hang out during the summer? And we never did? We’ll now’s the opportunity to hang out with this studly muffin! Anyway, I texted you quite a lot over the summer break but you never replied. At first I thought you didn’t want to talk to me but then I reminded myself that you couldn’t resist my charm so I assumed your phone broke or you lost it or dropped it in water or something. Also, you shouldn’t have delete your Facebook page! I missed looking at your face everyday so I went to look you up on Facebook and you weren’t there! I was kind of bummed out if you ask me._

_Anywho, we should totally go on a date sometime, cuz that would be awesome. This stud going out with the most beautiful girl in Trost! You know my number so feel free to shoot me a text!_

_-Jean_

_Ps: I wrote this letter this morning so please reply ASAP! Hope to see you in one of my classes!”_

We were all silent, until I spoke. “Mikasa, I am so sorry.”

“You didn’t delete your Facebook though, you’re on it almost every day!”

“No I didn’t. I just blocked him. God I’d rather date the tall shy kid over that asshole.”

“Bertholdt?”

“Yeah that kid.”

“Ha!”

Mikasa stood up and kicked her locker shut.

“Do you want me to throw this out?” Armin asked as Mikasa began walking away. We ran to catch up with her.

“Yes, Armin. Please? Thank you.”

The hallways were now packed with students, shoulder to shoulder. We found ourselves walking up one of the side stairs to avoid the heavy traffic and into the D hallway.

“Alright, this is our stop, see ya later, Armin!”

“See you guys later!” and with that, Armin walked to his homeroom, two classrooms down.

Mikasa and I entered our room and sat down in two random desks. The same boring people who attend this school starting pouring in. Same jocks, same preps, same scene kids, same Trost student body. The bell rang indicating the start of homeroom and packets with our names where passed out by our homeroom teacher. The only important thing in these packets were our class schedules. I ripped mine out and studied it.

 

First Period – English

Second Period – Algebra _II_

Third Period – Gym

Fourth Period – Ceramics _II_

Fifth Period – History _II_

Sixth Period – Anatomy

Seventh Period – Lunch

Eight Period – Choir

 

“Dammit! Seventh period lunch AGAIN! This school is trying to kill me!”

“Eren, calm down. I have seventh period lunch too.”

Homeroom soon ended and my classes began. I was relieved to have Mikasa in both my English and Math class, but I wouldn’t see her again until lunch. She’ll definitely help me with any work if I were absent. Armin on the other hand was also in our lunch and in my gym and ceramics class. We both hated gym and this year was going to be hell. We were blessed with the roughest gym teacher in Trost, Mr. Keith Shadis. Just thinking about him gives me chills.

Anyway, for the rest of my classes, I was sorta kinda not really alone. What I mean is, I have friends in each class, but only the type friend who’s only your friend in school, but once outside, neither of you talk. Those being Connie in history, Sasha in anatomy, and Jean in choir. Wait. Jean? In choir?

“Hey Jaeger! How’s your sister? Did she get my letter?”

“Yes, Jean.”

“What she say?”

“She tore up your note into a million pieces and flushed it down the toilet, how’s that answer?” Ok, I may have exaggerated, but I couldn’t stand this guy.

“Did she really? Well tell her I’m still available!”

“Jean, she’s not interested in your horse face, now if you’ll excuse me I have important business to take care of.” Important business including sitting my ass down, “listening” to the teacher preach about the class, while idly drawing rocket ship shaped penises in my notebook, cause that’s what every guy does. I brushed past Jean and sat down on one of the bleachers in the room.

“Hey Eren!” I turned my head around to meet a familiar face.

“Freckles! How’ve you been dude?” Freckles was the nickname I gave this one kid, Marco. This kid has the most freckles I’ve ever seen on single human being. We’ve been friends since freshman year when he transferred to our town. I felt bad for him since he was so damn shy around everyone and people made fun of him for it. I’d occasionally invite him to my house or to hang with Armin and Mikasa after school, but he’d always decline. It wasn’t until junior year he began to hang out with us. He also came out that year, but only to me and Armin. He didn’t want people from school to make fun of him and I completely understand that. Because basically every guy in this damn school were homophobes and it pissed me off. Mainly ‘cause I was forced into hiding if I didn’t want to get beaten up.

I hugged Marco with one arm and he hugged back. “Haha, same old same old. Long time no see huh?”

“Marco, I saw you over the summer!”

“Yeah I know! Still it’s great seeing that you’re in at least one of my classes.”

“Yeah same here!” I smiled.

We made small talk about our classes until our teacher walked in. The class went quiet and he forced us to jump right into singing. No introduction, nothing. Just handing everyone a book with various sheet music. He finally spoke and told us to open to the section that titled “Modern”. And so we did. Singing various songs from the early 2000’s over and over and over again. My throat was dry and burning. This is worse than losing your voice from screaming too much on a roller coaster.

After the eight period bell rang, I said good bye to Marco and met up with the other two stooges at the lockers. They had beat me to it so I was the last to arrive.

“What are you guys doing later?” Armin asked as we finished up and headed to the car.

“Well for starters I have that job interview at Petsmart at 3 so we’ll see how long it takes.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot! Good luck!”

“Thanks.”

“Eren, I’ll drop you off okay? I wanna shop in the strip while you’re in there.”

“Yeh sure thing Mikasa!”

It was around 2:15 by the time we left the parking lot. My interview started in 45 minutes and I don’t want to be late. I need this job or else I’m going to be more broke then I already am. Armin decided to go with Mikasa so he just came back to the house with us. Mom had already left for work so she wasn’t home and wouldn’t be until 9 later tonight. I quickly ran to my room, practically jumping out of my clothes. Well, except my jeans. Skinny jeans are the worst when you’re in a hurry. Why are they so damn tight!? I wouldn’t be surprised if my balls fell off due to lack of circulation. Once they were off I scavenged my closet for something decent. I found a nice V-neck sweater vest that I threw on over a white shirt. My pants were khakis that my mom bought me a while back and my shoes consisted of the nicest, cleanest pair of Vans I owned. I ran to the bathroom and took off my beanie, slapping some hair gel in my hair to make it look better than it was. Eh, stupid hair. I ran back out and saw Armin and Mikasa waiting for me by the door. I had to catch my breath before we shut and locked the door.

“That’s a new record Eren! Not even a minute!”

“No time for jokes, Armin. Mikasa, drive.”

“Eren, calm your ass down, you act like the store is on the opposite side of the world.”

“At this rate it will be!”

I looked at the time. 2:45, fifteen minutes to go.

The shopping center was only ten minutes away, so we arrived just on time. I said my goodbyes and exited the car.

Mikasa rolled down her window to speak to me. “Eren, text me when it’s done, well walk down to meet you.”

“Got it.”

“Good luck, Eren.”

“Thanks Armin.”

I stepped away from the car and they drove off. I walked towards the automatic doors; brain instantly thinking of my secret Jedi powers, but now’s not the time for that.

“Hello! Welcome to Petsmart!” A short girl with reddish hair greeted me at the door. She had a sweet, soft voice and her nametag read “Petra”. What a strange name, then again I’m one to talk.

“Hi, I’m here for an interview?”

“Ah yes, there are a few of you here today. We have a small line waiting outside of the employees lounge right over there.” She pointed me in the direction of the door. There was a sign that said “employees only” on it in fun looking letters and various pictures of animals.

“Ah, thank you Petra.”

“My pleasure!”

I walked towards the line, which was only two other people in front of me. The first was an older woman who looked sweet as could be. She looks like someone who would rather play with the animals rather than work. The second person was a kid maybe around my age or a little bit older. We didn’t talk or make eye contact. The door opened and a young girl walked out. Her faced looked like she’d seen a ghost. Was she scared? I get it you’re nervous, but this girl looked petrified. The older woman was next and she walked through the “employees only” door. As soon as her interview was over, the kid in front of me walked in. By this time three more people were lined up behind me. It was finally my turn when the kid walked out and immediately ran for the exit. I opened the door and walked into the employees lounge. I looked for the door that read “manager” and slowly walked over to it.

“I don’t have all day.” A deep, irritated voice came from the direction of the office. I picked up my pace and entered the office. “Sit.” And I complied. “What’s your name?” he sighed.

“Eren, sir. Eren Jaeger.”

“Hm….Jaeger.” He turned towards an open file cabinet with various folders in alphabetical order. I took the time to look around the room. His name tag read “Levi” as well as the plaque on his desk. Off in the corner was a rather quiet parrot playing on a perch. He turned back with my application in hand.

“Jaeger, Eren. 18 years old, attends Trost High, no work background except volunteer work at the local animal shelter. Hmp.” He was starting to make me nervous. He steel grey eyes were framed behind thin glasses, yet the lenses alone were not enough to stop that stare. “Tell me, Mr. Jaeger, I’ve been doing interviews all damn day, what makes you so different from everyone else?”

“I uh...well I volunteered at the animal shelter for two years. Animals are one of my passions actually. I’m also a hard worker and learn very quickly. I’m also still in high school and plan to go to Maria County College so I’ll be around for quite some time.”

“And do you currently own any pets?”

“In fact I do. I have a goldfish named Steven Tyler. Get it? ‘Cause he’s got…big…fish lips. My…uh…mom’s allergic to most furry animals, so no cats. Or dogs.” I don’t think he thought that to be amusing. He just stared at me, not saying a word. Did he even blink? I don’t know!

“Mr. Jaeger, what the hell is in your nose?”

My nose? Oh…shit.

“Oh…uh…sorry…sir. It’s just a piercing, see?” I put my thumb and fore finger in each nostril and brought down the piercing. I got my septum pierced without mom knowing so I automatically keep it flipped up so she won’t see. I forget I have it sometimes so it’ll stay up there days at a time.

“That’s disgusting! Now clean your hands!” He reached into his desk and pulled out scented hand-sanitizer. He squirted some into both his hand and mine. It was lemony once the smell of alcohol left my nostrils. What a germaphobe. “Anyway, if I were to hire you, you would have to rid of that thing. The ears are bad enough.”

“Yes, sir.”

He was flipping through my app again, looking at the availability page. “So you want a part-time position at $8.25 an hour; you’re available everyday of the week from three to close and weekends eight to close, does that sound correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Hmmm…and do you have any issues working holidays, black-Friday, or even over night shifts?”

“No sir.”

Tapping the papers against the desk to even them out, he began to speak. “Well then Mr. Jaeger, I’d say we are through here, I have a line of people outside who are looking for a job just like you are. We’ll give you a call if you got the job.”

“Thank you, sir.” I held out my hand, waiting for him to reciprocate, but he simply ignored it and placed my file back into the cabinet.

“Just call me Levi.”

I got up from my seat to leave.

“Thank you, Levi.”

I left through the automatic entrance and shot Mikasa a text.


	2. Chapter 2

“So how’d it go?”

“Mikasa, I was scared for my life. I don’t know if I want to work here anymore!”

“Eren, what do you mean? What happened? Did he or she hurt you? ‘Cause I will march in there and beat the manager up if I have too!”

“No he didn’t hurt me.”

“Then what happened?” Armin butted in.

Armin and Mikasa had met me outside of Petsmart and we had settled on talking in the closest frozen yogurt place in the strip. It was an off-peak hour so it wasn’t too crowded. Thank goodness. I shoveled a mouth full of gummy bear filled, caramel covered, strawberry frozen yogurt before speaking again.

“The manager looked like he had a stick up his ass. Miserable as fuck, stared at me like I had three heads on my shoulders, and all around he looked like he couldn’t be bothered with doing his job.”

“Oh jeez, Eren. I’m so sorry.” Armin spoke up.

“S’not your fault, Armin.” I spooned another glob into my mouth. Diabetic coma here I come.

“So would you take the job? I mean you haven’t exactly heard from any other places you applied to.” Mikasa had a point. Unlike me, she had only bought herself a small so she was finished hers already.

“I mean I guess I could give it a shot. If worse comes to worse, I could always leave.”

“If you really don’t like it then yeah, you could do that.” Armin finished his medium sized bowl leaving me, with a large bowl, still eating. I really am a pig today aren’t I. Oh well, I deserved it, today was rough!

“Anyway, to change the subject, where else do you guys want to go? It’s not like we got any homework today.” I finally finished scrapping my bowl and stuffed my used napkin in it.

“I just wanna run to the local pharmacy, I need new eyeliner. What about you Armin?”

“No I’m good, as soon as we’re finished I need to head home and fill out that packet.”

“Alright.”

On our way home, we stopped at the pharmacy so Mikasa could get that girl bullshit. Armin and I wondered around the store for a bit, waiting for Mikasa to hurry up and choose a damn eyeliner. It’s not that hard, choose one that looks good and go with it. She finally made her decision and purchased the liner. We drove back to Armin’s house and dropped him off.

“Thanks guys, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“See ya Armin!”

“Bye Armin! I’ll make sure Eren wakes up at a normal time tomorrow!” I rolled my eyes and nudged her in the side lightly. “Punk” she said pushing my shoulder and driving the couple yards back to our house.

I looked at the clock once we entered the house. 5:40, it felt like we were out longer, but then again, this was the suburbs and everything was within ten feet of each other. I threw my packet on the table and headed up to my room.

“Eren are you going to shower or are you going to hide in your room and watch porn for the rest of the night?”

I leaned over the railing and yelled down to Mikasa. “I don’t know Mikasa, would you rather take the shower so you don’t hear my moans?”

“God Eren, you’re sick!”

“You asked!” I ran off to my room and stripped out of my clothing and threw them in the hamper. Goodbye sweater-vest, hello fresh breeze on my bare chest! I looked at my mirror once again. My tan lines from the summer were still there, clear as day. No not a farmers tan, but you could see where I mostly ran around in a swimsuit or boxers. Right now I’m in briefs and they need to go. So they did and in my hamper they went. I scavenger my underwear drawer and picked out the best pair of boxers I owned. They were white with pictures of pickles scattered around them with the saying “Tickle My Pickle” across the front. “Perfect” I said leaving my room to head downstairs. My bare feet met the cool tile in the kitchen. Mikasa was sitting at the table reading her packet that we received today. We had to get mom’s signature on everything so to me it didn’t matter. I walked past her and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

“Eren, where is your shirt?”

I swigged my soda and walked over to the table. “You’re worried about the shirt? Yet, I’m walking around in my boxers with little pickles printed on them?”

“When are you not in your boxers? You’d go to school in nothing but your boxers if you could!”

“You got a point there.” I walked back towards the stairway and headed back to my room. Time to get down to business.

I pulled out my laptop and sat legs crossed on my bed. I made sure I was comfortable while the system was still booting. Once it was, I opened my web-browser and started typing in the web URL. I clicked enter and waited for the page to load. Blue appeared followed by the large letters that I worshiped every day of my life. Tumblr. Home sweet home! My dash instantly filled up with some of my favorite things, like my favorite bands, food, screen-caps of various video games, and the occasional NSFW gif.

After a couple minutes of mindless scrolling, I heard a knock at my door followed by Mikasa’s voice. “I’m heading to shower now, just an fyi.”

“Alright.” Now’s my chance.

The thing about Mikasa was she had found out that masturbation was almost a weekly practice for me. I always blamed my habit from lack of physical touch and stimulation from any potential partner. Mikasa was the very first person to find out that I wasn’t into girls like other guys were supposed to. You see, what had happened was, a few days before my seventeenth birthday, I was using my laptop for… inappropriate things. She had barged in on me while in the act, freaking out just a bit, simply because she had just seen her brother playing with himself while watching man on man pornography. And let’s just say that’s when I had to explain that I was afraid to come out because of people we went to school with. She easily accepted me for who I was and I was happy she understood how I felt towards other men. Of course I had to tell Armin and, like Mikasa, he understood everything. They were the only two to know how I felt and I don’t plan on “coming out” until I at least graduate. By the time I was finished, I heard the water shut off, indicating Mikasa had finished her “hour long” shower. Finishing cleaning up, I shut my laptop and put it on my desk, off to the side of my room. Thank god my boxers were flung on the floor because they were freshly washed and I wanted to wear them over night.

I heard the door to the bathroom open. “Showers open, make sure you clean yourself good!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know!” Once Mikasa was in her room, I grabbed my boxers and slipped into the steamy bathroom. The mirrors were fogged from Mikasa’s shower. I couldn’t resist drawing a smiley before grabbing a towel and throwing it over the shower curtain rod. I stepped in and started my shower. The water was already warm and at the perfect temperature.

My shower only took around ten minutes. I really don’t need long showers, ‘cause well, I’m a guy and I have less hair so yeah. Dried and boxers back on, I ran back into my room and put a pair of socks on. It was starting to get chilly so I put on my pajama bottoms and a t-shirt as well. Sadly, they didn’t have pictures of pickles on them, but they were printed with Batman symbols up and down the legs. I made sure to flip my septum back into my nose, don’t want mom to see.

I opted to return to my virtual home that is Tumblr until mom came home. I heard mom’s car pull into the driveway and ignition turn off. Wow, time really does fly when you’re not doing schoolwork. I shut down my laptop and headed downstairs to greet my mother.

“Hi mom, how was work?”

“Hi sweetie! It was fine. How’d your interview go? Did you get the job?” Mom hung up her coat in the closet and walked into the kitchen, me following suit. Mikasa eventually joined us with a simple “Hi mom!”

“Yeah… the interview was… let’s just say if by some miracle I get the job, I may not last the first day.”

Mom gave me a confused look. “Oh? What do you mean by that?”

“What I mean is, the manager wasn’t the most pleasant and if that’s how he is all the time, then I don’t know if I could work for someone like that.”

“Oh honey, think of this as a little taste of the real world. You’re not always going to work for someone who’s all kittens and butterflies. There will be the occasional chipper boss, but sometimes you’ll end up working for a complete ass if you want to keep your job. Trust me, Eren, I’ve been in your shoes multiple times throughout my life. I want you to think of this as one stepping stone towards a better future.”

“Eren?”

“Huh?”

“Did you listen to anything I just said?”

“Yeah, I’m just at a loss of words, is all.”

“Good! Then I hope you take that into consideration!”

I walked over and hugged my mom. “Thanks”

“You’re welcome, sweetie. Now I suggest going to bed so Mikasa doesn’t have to scream for you to get up again.” She broke the hug and walked into the family room, turning on the TV in the process.

“Yeah Eren, I don’t want to have to tickle you again.”

“And you won’t, jeez.” I walked past Mikasa and headed back upstairs, this time to brush my teeth. I wasn’t hungry for dinner, especially after that big bowl of fro-yo. After my nightly routine was complete, I head for my bedroom and flopped onto the bed, face flat in my pillow. Come to think of it, that frozen yogurt didn’t settle well and it left me with the worst gas pains ever. I flipped my body so I was now laying on my left side. “Any minute now.” I waited. I could feel the gas slowly move inside me, and when I knew it was time, I lifted my leg and let it go.

“PFFT! AHAHAHA!” I burst out laughing at how loud it was. One good thing was that my pain was gone. “OH MY GOAHAHAHAHA!”

“EREN SHUT UP! I’M TRYING TO SLEEP!” Mikasa must have snuck into her room after I went into mine. She was trying to sleep… oh well.

After I calmed down, I made myself comfortable for a good night’s rest… that is until I get awoken to damn early again.

**____________________**

 

My week played out like any other school filled week. Homework was already due, I had a couple quizzes next week, people were dumbasses, you name it. The only good thing that happened this week in class was we got to start our first project in ceramics. Our object was to sculpt anything we wanted, but using what we remembered from Ceramics _I_. We were going to be graded on our own creation as well as the techniques we learned and how well we time our project. The very first thing we had to do was draw out our design. Armin was approved of making his dog, where as others, like the jock, Reiner Braun, was disapproved because sculpting a pair of boobs was deemed “inappropriate”. I think it’s hilarious. On the other hand, his somehow best friend, Bertholdt, was granted permission to sculpt some flowers. This kid was super shy, but he knew his way around clay. A few other people were denied their ideas and asked to re-draw something else. When my sketch was done, I walked up to my teacher and showed her my idea.

“Now explain to me what this is, your sketch is sloppy.”

“Sure, you see, it’s actually based off of a picture I saw in the internet. It’s essentially a mug with a face holding a mug with a face.”  

“And whose face is it?”

“Oh, the junkyard guy from _The Iron Giant_.”

She handed my sketch back to me and simply said “Good luck!” which was her way of saying, “you’re approved now get your ass in gear”, or at least that’s how it sounded to me.

There was still a good amount of time left in class, so I ran for some clay and sat back down next to Armin.

“So your silly mug design got approved?”

“Yup! I don’t know why, but as soon as I saw that I thought to myself ‘I need to make this’, and so here I am.” I started bulking out the base mug.

“But you rarely drink coffee, if any.”

“Yeah… but still, think of how cool it would be to have a mug holding a smaller mug, isn’t that like… awesome?”

“If you say so Eren.” I looked over at Armin’s sculpture. He was working on the face first, with a reference picture on his phone.

“I see you’re sculpting Muttly! Aren’t you afraid he’ll break it?”

“Not if it’s high enough on a shelf where he can’t get it, it should be fine.”

Time always flew when you’re having fun in an art class because before I knew it, our teacher was giving us a ten minute warning to start cleaning up. I placed my mug in a bag with damp paper towel wrapped around it so it wouldn’t harden. We stored our projects in a locker that had assigned shelves per class.

The bell rang and I was still messy from all the dried clay on my hands, but it didn’t really bother me. I’d be sitting, taking notes in History next period anyway. I said my goodbye to Armin when our path met a fork in the road, or in this case, hallway. I continued to walk to the history hallway, by myself, letting my mind wander, often looking at people’s asses. Force of habit I guess you could say, but I would never date anyone from this school. Still, some of these guys had nice asses.

Finally, after pushing myself through these crowded hallways, I made it to History. I sat down in my assigned seat, which was an aisle away from the window. Still, I found myself gazing outside while the class filled up. Who knew the guys who take care of the school grounds could be so interesting. I wish I could ride one if those mower things and pretend I’m racing a space craft of sorts, or maybe even-

“Mr. Jaeger, would you be so kind to tell us what’s so interesting outside?”

My head spun forward to see our teacher, Mr. Pixis, staring at me while passing out a packet. “Uhhh… it’s uhhh… nothing sir.”

“Good, then take your packet and pass back the rest.” He handed me a handful of packets for me to pass back. Oh yeah, one more thing… I sit in the front. Literally everything I do will not go un-noticed. I looked at my packet and flipped through it, looking at all the headlines to each reading. “ _Medieval England and You; You’re the Knight Now; Look at this Funky Art”_ were just some of the titles to these articles.

“You will have to read each article by next Friday. There will be a quiz, so be smart and be prepared.”

I stuffed the packet into my notebook like a responsible adult and flipped to a new, blank page. Mr. Pixis pulled up a power point presentations and began his lecture about England and a bunch of stuff I could really care less about. I jotted down what was on the power point and opted to doodle on another page. It started with swirls that turned into shapes and figures. Letting my hand take control, a picture of a man in a work uniform appeared followed by a bunch of crooked-ass hands. Seriously, why are hands so damn difficult? Maybe it was because I was an intermediate drawer, but what I couldn’t understand is why my hand couldn’t draw a hand? Was it because I’m a lefty? Maybe if I switch hands my hand could draw a hand. Nope, it looks worse. Ok, left hand it is. Maybe if I box it out first it’ll-

“Mr. Jaeger, I asked you a question.” You did?

“Uhhhh…could you repeat it?”

He sighed. “See class, this is exactly why you must pay attention. Connie, what century did the Anglo-Saxons convert to Christianity?”

“Seventh Century!” I looked over to Connie and he was housing a giant grin across his face. Stupid Connie with your stupid, bald head.

“Correct. Now if you’d pay attention instead of drawing, you’d be able to answer my question. Got it?”

“Got it, Mr. Pixis.”

Class couldn’t have come to an end any faster. The bell had rung and I made sure to be the first one out the door. It was only Thursday so I had tomorrow, then I’ll have a weekend free from this place.

 

**___________________**

 

The rest of my day wound up going by slow, followed by Friday. And of course, like anything else, the fun days went by like a blur, causing Monday to be a thing. But it wasn’t until Wednesday that my week got interesting. I was upstairs, on my laptop, around 7:30-ish when the phone rang. Mikasa obviously picked it up because it stopped ringing. I heard her say something, but I wasn’t really paying attention. There was a knock on my door followed by an “it’s for you.” I opened the door and took the phone from Mikasa’s hand and put it up to my ear.

“Hello?”

“Yes, hi, this is Gunther, one of the managers from PetSmart. I’m calling to inform you Eren, that you were picked for the job.”

“I was?”

“Yes, I’m calling to confirm that you’d still like to work for us?”

“Oh, I- of course I would. When would you like me in?”

“Levi said to have you come in on Saturday to start training. How does on o’clock sound?”

“Yeah that sounds fine!”

“And of course, since you’re a new hire, we’ll only have you in store for five hours. Make sure to bring you license and make sure you know your social security number.”

“Will do, got it. Thank you.”

“You’re Welcome, have a great night.”

“Thanks, you too.” The line went dead.

“Well?”

“Mikasa, I got the job! I’m kinda scared!”

“Eren, that’s great!” she threw her arms around me “Not the scared part, but the fact that you got the job! Congrats!”

“Thanks” I hugged her back quickly then broke away. “Hopefully it all goes well, ‘cause I need this job. I need to start saving for… things.” Mikasa nudged my arm, grabbed the phone from my hands, and walked out of my room. “What!” I stuck my head out the doorway, but she was already down the stairs.

Well, at least mom will be happy to hear the good news.

In the meantime, I went back to my bed and shot Armin a quick text.

E: **I got the job**

A: **Did you? Congrats!**

E: **Thnx!**

A: **Wanna Celebrate?**

E: **Lol not now 2 late**

A: **haha jk! Mayb another day**

E: **sounds good**

A: **anyway, I got hw to do so ttyl**

E: **of course you do, later bro**

My phone was now next to me, while I went back on Tumblr. I finished my endless scrolling by just choosing to shut off my laptop. I waited until nine so I could at least tell my mom the good news before bed.

“I’m so proud of you! Look at you! My baby boy is all grown up!” My mom was hugging me so hard I couldn’t breathe. “I knew you could do it!”

“Mom… I can’t breathe.”

“Oh, sorry sweetie! I’m just so proud of you! You go in here and be the best person you can be, okay? Don’t let no manager scare you!”

“Got it mom…” She finally released me from her death grip and I inhaled sharply.

“You should get some rest after hearing all this good news!”

“Mom, you should take your own advice, you look like hell!”

“Oh, just another busy day is all, I’ll be fine!”

“Alright, if you say so.” And with that I walked upstairs and plopped myself in bed.

 

**_____________________**

Saturday had finally arrived, and boy, was I nervous. I made sure to take out my septum for I didn’t feel like getting yelled on my first day at work. I didn’t know what to wear so I threw on a pair of black pants and a white, button up shirt. The drive to PetSmart was silent. Neither me nor Mikasa saying a word. She drove and I chose to set my gaze out the window, watching trees and buildings wiz by. I definitely had butterflies in my stomach, who wouldn’t? The car rolled to a stop outside of my destination.

Unbuckling my seatbelt, Mikasa broke the silence. “Eren, you’ll be fine, ok? It’s your first day so if you screw up, they’ll understand.”

“Thanks for the encouragement. I’ll text you when I’m done, ok?”

“Or I’ll be here in five hours, outside, waiting for you.”

“Ok, or that. See ya.” I got out of the car and rounded my way towards the entrance. I walked through and was greeted by the cheery Petra once again.

“Hello, welcome to PatSmart! Levi is in his office and would like to speak with you!”

“Thank you.” My stomach felt like it wasn’t going to hold its contents. Eyeing the “employees only” sign, I slowly pushed the door open. Someone must have been on break recently because it smelled like your typical TV dinner. I walked toward the door that said “Manager – Levi” and slowly lifted my hand.

 _Knock Knock_ ; the sound of my knuckles hitting the wooden door.

“Come in.” I swallow built up spit and turned the knob to open his door. “Hello, Mr. Jaeger. Are you ready to begin your training?” He stood from his seat and put his glasses in the pocket of his dress shirt.

“Yes… sir.”

“If you’re going to be working for me, you don’t always have to address me as ‘sir’. Levi is just fine.”

“Oh… ok si-Levi!” He gave me that glare again. Hopefully he couldn’t see the sweat stain that were most likely forming underneath my armpits.

“Before we begin, what size t-shirt do you wear?”

“Medium.” He walked past me and out the office, waving his hand in the “follow me” motion. He opened what looked to be a storage closet full of basic essentials like paper cups, plastic utensils, paper towels, you name it. He dug through a box and pulled out a wrapped, blue, PetSmart uniform and handed it to me.

“The bathroom is over there, quickly change and put your things in the cubbies when you’re done. Meet me back in my office so we can get all your information situated.”

I nodded my head and went into the bathroom. I stripped off my white shirt and put on the blue uniform. The fit was just right on my figure, though a little snug around the waist area. I tucked my shirt into my pants as I’d seen the other employees do.

Quickly, I threw my things into a cubby, making sure to hide my phone in the depths of my sweaty, white shirt, and headed to Levi’s office.

“Sit.” I sat. “Mr. Jaeger, I appreciate you accepting this job opportunity.”

“It’s my pleasure… Levi.”

“Though I am surprised you took the job.”

“Why is that sir?”

“Because the other two people I wanted to hire bailed out on me, so naturally, you were my next choice. I didn’t expect you to take it as well seeing as you looked scared shitless like the rest of them.”

“Well… uh…”

“But that’s beside the point, glad to have you join us.”

“I’m glad to be here!” But was I really?

He held out his hand, expecting me to shake it. I grabbed his… smaller, boney hand? And shook it. He immediately reached into his drawer and used the scented hand sanitizer he had used before.

“Welcome aboard, Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren got the job! but will he stay? (do you really need an answer?)  
> i apologize for its later/ early in the morning when posting this and i didn't feel like rereading for any mistakes so sorry if there are some bad grammar mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to a party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, sorry for the long update! I've been focusing alot on my other fic lately but i felt it was about time i updated this one. I hope you enjoy this long chapter cause i know i enjoyed writing it! enjoy the fluff!  
> ps: Id wouldn't mind seeing art based on eren, levi, mikasa, armin and petra's outfits!!   
> If you have any questions or comments, please let me know!  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

My first day at my new job wasn’t as bad as I expected it to be. I was mostly in the back, filling out paper basic paper work, like my tax forms and all that other shit. The day flew by faster than expected, me earning my name tag being the last thing to happen. Levi had printed a label and slapped it onto a plastic tag that had the PetSmart logo on it. He mumbled something like “what a girly name” under his breath, but loud enough for me to hear. Asshole. But I let it slide. He introduced me to some of the other employees before I was free to go and do whatever I wanted, away from here. I was told to come back tomorrow to finish computer training and the rest of the paperwork.

So, right on time, I was once again being dropped off in front of my new job, in my blue polo with my new nametag.

Petra greeted me with her huge smile she always wore. “Levi’s not in today so you’ll be working with Gunther” she said as she was marking some items in a bin. I assume they went clearance or something ‘cause the tags were red. I walked in the back a saw a man sitting in the main lounge. His black hair was slicked back and formed an almost comical point.

“Oh, hello. You must be Eren, the new hire! I’m Gunther, the man you spoke to on the phone.” He stood up and held out his hand waiting for me to shake it. He was much taller than I was and his hands could crush mine if prompted to. “We’re going to finish up on your register training then I’m going to take you on the floor and introduce you to the basics. I’m not expecting you to understand everything right away, but over time you will get it. You will know this store like the back of your hand.”

“Alright” was all I said.

“Don’t look so nervous, we like to have our fun around here too.” He led me to one of the back offices and logged onto the computer, opening the register training program.

“How’s that, sir?” I took a seat on the plush computer chair and pulled out the keyboard.

“Well, Levi likes to get the store involved, especially around holidays. You may not believe me, but he’s actually a nice guy. He usually throws us an annual bowling party for a job well done after Black Friday. Just wait and you’ll see.”

“Can’t wait sir!” I said.

“Please, call me Gunther. Let me know when you’re finished, I’ll be right out in the lounge area.”

“Ok, thank you” I said as he left and shut the office door. This wasn’t Levi’s office, but it was very similar. There was no bird in the corner and it actually had some personal feel to it. I got distracted at looking at what I assume were pictures of Gunther’s family. They all looked happy and had giant smiles plastered on their faces. One picture was of Gunther holding a little girl with long black hair on his shoulders. It was most likely his daughter for she was smiling, holding an empty ice-cream cone, the ice-cream laying on Gunther’s head. He had a giant smile as well. It was a cute picture, I had to admit.

I was getting distracted already and I hadn’t even begun my training. I began to read over the small prompts and clicked on what the computer was telling me to click on.

I wonder if Levi has a daughter. Or a son. Was he even married? I need to check next time. NO. I need to focus on my training. Yeah, that’s what I need to do.

I focused my attention back to the screen and quickly finished with the first program. I clicked on the second one and flew by that one faster than the first. After the second came the third, with some distractions, until I finally got up from the chair and informed Gunther that I was finished.

“Finally” he said through a chuckle “let’s get you familiar with the store.” I looked at the clock and noticed two hours out of my scheduled time had passed. My cheeks reddened at the realization that I should not have taken that long.

The last three hours of my shift was Gunther showing me each aisle and the products they housed. I of course was given a fifteen minute break, then back onto the sales floor. Gunther informed me that I would not be washing dogs anytime soon, which it wasn’t a big deal if I did or didn’t.

The time for me to leave came and Mikasa was waiting outside for me.

“How’d day two go?” She began to drive off towards home.

“Eh… it was ok I guess. Just more training.”

“Did _he_ give you more trouble?”

“The manager? No he wasn’t here today so another manager trained me. He was a lot nicer in my opinion.”

“That’s good!”

**____________________**

 

Weeks had passed and September soon came to an end. The basic boring crap happened in school and the same schedule for work. My training had completed after week two and I began working week nights. Most of the time Levi would work until five or six, then he would leave. Gunther and Erd, the other co-manager, informed me that Levi had another job to go to afterwards and they took over the store for him while he was gone. I never bothered to ask where he worked for I never felt it was my place to ask. I got to know some of my coworkers throughout the weeks. Most of them were a lot older than me, but they were all still nice to me, which was good.

On one Saturday afternoon, Levi came in mid-shift, indicating that he was closing tonight. It wasn’t too busy today so I had some time to chat with Petra. She seemed to be the only one I could hold conversation with. That and she was information central. I noticed Levi walking around with the same bird from his office on his shoulder. I leaned over to Petra and asked “why does he walk with that bird all the time?”

Petra looked at Levi then back at me. “That bird is actually one of the birds for sale, but the poor thing has been here for years. The bird is expensive, that’s why most people look then walk away.”

“Shame” I said as we watched Levi monitor some aisles, bird bobbing on his shoulder.

“I guess, in a way, Levi holds a special spot in his heart for that bird.” I examined him once again, eyes drifting downwards as he began to walk away. His hips naturally swayed from side to side and-

No. Bird. We’re talking about the bird.

My cheeks blushed and I asked my next question turned away from Petra. “Why doesn’t he just take it home himself? Adopt it, I guess.”

“He can’t.” She said as she took the costumer at the register. She soon finished and came back over to my station.

“Why not?”

“He says his cat would kill it before he even steps foot into his apartment.”

“His cat huh? Not his wife?”

“Wife?” She giggled. “Eren, Levi’s not married!” She continued to laugh as I looked out and watched Levi cross the room again. His hand, in fact, did not have a ring on it. That solves that mystery.

“No wonder there’s not photos in his office” I chuckled and took the next customer at my station.

“What’s not in my office?” A cold voice called from behind me and my blood ran cold. Slowly turning around, I was met with Levi’s much shorter stare. “Where you talking about me, Jaeger?”

Oh shit. “I uh-no sir- I mean Levi, sir, I wasn’t talking ‘bout-you see, I was-we were… heh.” I absently scratched the back of my head.  

“I heard every word you two were saying, being as you are a loud mouth.”

“Sorry.” I looked down at my feet.

“Don’t apologize, next time you have a question, you know where I’ll be.” With that he walked away, bird still on his shoulder and entered the employee lounge.

“That was close” I sighed and returned to the register to ring out another woman.

“Don’t worry, Eren, he really is a nice guy! Oh! And make sure to check the calendar in the back, I think Levi posted the dates for the Halloween party.”

“Halloween party?”

“Yeah, Levi throws a Halloween party at his house each year. Though I don’t know why he has them there, seeing as he’s a complete neat freak.”

“That’s uh- I’ll have to check it out I guess.”

“Go ahead! And make sure to dress up, we all do it!” Petra said, taking another costumer in her lane.

“Well see” I said, ringing out the next costumer. A line soon formed and I was unable to talk to Petra anymore. After some returns, I began to put away some products with the help of an employee named Auruo. He was kind of a snob and I could care less if I talked to him or not. But he was the only one available to help me. His attitude was an “I don’t give a fuck about you or your mom” type attitude.

I used my product locator to find the correct home for some dog toys and I could see him out of my peripherals. I turned my head to look at him and he simply scoffed.

“Do you not like me or something ‘cause you haven’t said a single word to me since I first got the job.”

“It’s not that kid, I don’t need you to cramp my style while I’m trying to get shit done.”

I looked back at my basket of dog toys and began to place them again. “I don’t see what style you’re talking about” I said under my breath.

“What was that?” He advanced towards me and I faced him. “What did you say?”

“It was nothing” I simply said, going back to my business.

“I’ll have you know that Levi is watching our every move and I don’t feel like losing my job all because of a stupid little brat decided he wanted to-” his hands flew up to his mouth, covering it.

“What was that now?” I said, smirk wide on my face.

“I sthed, I’m not losthing my job becausth sthome brat-fthorget it.” The dumbass had bit his tongue, unable to talk. I couldn’t help but laugh but the buzzing from my radio caught my attention.

“ _Eren, go on your break now, Auruo can take over for you_.” It was Levi on the other end.

“Ok” I said as I handed my basket over to Auruo, now with double the duty.

I walked in the back and scanned the room, looking for the calendar that Petra told me about. Surely enough, it was hanging on Levi’s office door that was shut. I walked over to it and had to bend over to make it eye level. I looked over every day in October and found the date for the Halloween party. October 29th, a Friday at 7 P.M.

Curiosity got to me and I began flipping the calendar to as far as it would let me, leading me to December. I didn’t get a chance to examine the dates because the door was being pulled open. Levi was standing in the door way and I was still hunched over. Quickly, I straightened my back and threw on a fake ass smile. “He-hey, Levi.”

“What are you doing Jaeger” he simply stated, staying in the doorframe. No bird was on his shoulder, assuming it was on its perch.

“Oh- you know, I was just checking the calendar, cause Petra told me about it and yeah, I got curious is all. What about you?” I could feel the cold sweat dripping on the back of my neck.

A deadpan stare was all I saw. “I need to take a piss, now if you’d excuse me” he brushed past me and headed for the bathroom. Before entering, he turned around and looked at me. “You’re welcome to go to the Halloween party, but I will not allow you to drink, understood?”

“Yes, understood.”

“And Eren?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t forget to dress up. It is a Halloween party, got it?”

“Yes, got it!” He turned back around and disappeared into the bathroom. My heart was racing as I slowly calmed down and took a seat on one of the couches. My phone buzzed in my hand and I lifted it up to see it was Armin.

A: **Hey I know it’s early but Halloween is in two weeks, want to go costume shopping with me later?**

What a coincidence. I began to reply to Armin’s message.

E: **sure but idk what im gonna be. Hbu?**

I waited for a reply.

A: **I really don’t know either, that’s why we can look around, there’s a Halloween shop close to your work. Mikasa said she’ll tag along so we’ll just pick you up when you’re finished.**

I looked at the clock, only five minutes before I had to go back on the floor. I sent Armin my final text.

E: **Alright, im done at seven gtg off break.**

I pressed send and slid my phone back into my cubby and walked back on the floor.

**____________________**

 

Two hours flew by right before my eyes and I was allowed to leave for the night. Walking to the back room, I saw Levi sitting on one of the couches, reading some important documents. I tried my best not to make a noise as I grabbed my phone and wallet from my cubby. Attempting to escape silently, I walked towards the door but my name caught my ears.

“Eren, come here for a minute.”

I turned around and saw Levi looking at me from behind his reading glasses.

“Yes?”

“Come sit.” He gestured for me to sit on the couch across from him. I walked over and slowly sat down, hands between my legs. We stared at each other before he broke the silence. “I heard Auruo was giving you a bit of trouble, is that correct?”

I looked down at my hands then back up at him. “Well, I mean-”

“Was he or not?” He cut me off.

“Yes… but I handled myself so it’s ok.”

“No it’s not. I don’t want anyone to feel uncomfortable while working here, including you. Auruo tries too hard to impress me, which he doesn’t, and it winds up hurting my other employees. So next time he does that, tell me yourself so I can properly scold him, ok?”

“Ok, but if you don’t mind me asking, why do you keep him on? The team that is.”

“Because he’s a good salesman when it comes to customers.”

“Oh” was all I said.

“Next time, tell me yourself instead of having Petra report it to me, ok?” I nodded. “Now get out, you’re done for the night.” He replaced his eyes on the documents and I stood up, slowly leaving the lounge. I waved a ‘goodnight’ to Erd and some other employees as I exited. Mikasa was waiting outside with her hazard lights blinking.

“What took you so long?” Armin said from the passenger side of the car.

“Sorry” I said, climbing into the back seat.

“Haha, I already called shotgun, sorry!” Armin chuckled from the front of the car.

“Its fine, Armin” I chuckled back as I buckled up.

We drove out of the shopping complex and entered the one across the street. The giant sign to ‘Halloween Town’ greeted our eyes as we parked and exited the car.

“Do you know what you’re gonna be, guys?” Armin stated as we entered the dark store, music blasting our ears.

“Not yet” Mikasa stated.

I really did not know what I wanted to be, I looked at some of the girls costumes with Mikasa as Armin explored the store on his own. She browsed up and down at each costume, complaining whether it was “too slutty” or “she wouldn’t look good in it”. I simply said “you’ll look fine in anything Mikasa, really”.

She messed my hair up with her hands and replied “that’s what brothers are supposed to say”.

Mikasa decided to just start a pile to try on in the fitting rooms. While she was changing into her first outfit, Armin walked over with a couple costumes for himself to try on.

“You find anything, Eren?”

“Not yet, I was too busy helping Mikasa find something.”

“Ok, well since you’re already over here, I’m going to try on a few and I need your opinion.”

“I’ll be here.”

He walked into the dressing room stall as Mikasa walked out of hers. She was dressed as a nurse in a scrub that was a bit too sexy for my liking. I didn’t want any asshole to be hitting on her.

“How do I look? I was thinking about getting a chainsaw to go with it, maybe bloody it up a bit.”

“It’s too skimpy, how about the next one?”

“I really like this one, but I do want to see how the others look on me as well.”

“Fine.” She walked back in and Armin came out.

“How do I look?” He was dressed as Rick Grimes from The Walking Dead.

“Good! Didn’t think you watched The Walking Dead to be honest.”

“This is from a show? I thought it was just another sheriff outfit” he giggled. “I’ll try on the other one I brought with me.”

He disappeared again. I looked at my phone to check the time. It was a Saturday so I doubt the store closes anytime soon.

“Did you need any help finding anything?” a soft voice came from my right. I looked and saw Marco in an employee apron with his name tag.

“Hey Marco! Didn’t know you got a job here!” I held out my hand for him to shake.

“Yeah, it’s just a seasonal job so once Halloween is over I’ll be jobless once again” he said behind a big smile.

“You should start applying to other stores that way you’d have another job once this one is over.”

“Oh trust me, I have. I’m still waiting for the calls as we speak, though I doubt anyone is hiring at the moment.”

“You never know, Christmas is coming soon so most stores will need more employee’s.”

“Yeah you’re right” he smiled once again. “Did you find anything for Halloween yet?”

“Nah, not yet, I’m actually being the judge for Armin and Mikasa’s costumes at the moment.”

“Ok! Let me know if you need any help ok? And feel free to take a look at our new masks! They move when you open your mouth, they’re pretty cool!”

“Will do. Nice seeing you Marco!”

“You too Eren! I’ll be at the register if you need me!” And with that, he walked away.

Mikasa walked out of her stall once again, this time in a 1920’ flapper girl outfit that was WAY too short. I simply pointed my finger for her to change; before she even had the chance to say anything.

Armin walked out and I couldn’t help but laugh. He was laughing as well.

“Eren, I think this is the one!” He was wearing a skin colored muscle suit and purple panties. The outfit was He-Man. HE was He-Man. My stomach was hurting from laughing so hard that I had to hold it.

“Armin, PLEASE buy that costume!”

He had tears in his eyes. “I think I will!”

Mikasa walked out one last time and started to laugh, looking at Armin’s costume of choice. I calmed down my laughter and took in a few deep breathes. “Holy shit, Armin. You made my night!”

“Yeah, I’m definitely buying this. What about you Mikasa?” I looked at Mikasa’s next costume which was much better than the first two.

“I don’t know, Eren, am I allowed to buy this?” She gestured to her costume which was some adult Disney princess costume… Cinderella? I don’t know.

“It covers your legs but, who are you supposed to be? Sleeping Beauty? The Little Mermaid?”

“I wouldn’t expect you to remember” she shook her head.

“Then who is it?”

“I’m Queen Elsa, you know, from Frozen? I took you to see it last year?”

Oh yeah… the ice movie. I remember now. It wasn’t all that bad from what I remember. I’m just not really into girly movies is all.

“Now I remember, yes. It looks good on you!”

“Thanks!” Armin changed and walked back out with his costume in hand and smiled when he saw Mikasa.

“Whoa Mikasa! You look amazing!”

“Thanks Armin! I just need to get the wig then I’m done. Eren, why don’t you go out as Anna, the sister?”

“Me? Go out as a girl?”

“Eren, you dressed up as your mom two years ago, what’s the matter?” Armin said, grabbing his wallet to check if he had his debit card.

Dammit Armin. I looked at Mikasa who had a big smile on her face. “Fine, but we’ll need the largest size they’ve got. Mikasa, might as well stay in costume.”

“Alright” she said as me and Armin went to grab the largest size for the Anna costume. We grabbed the wig as well and I went into the dressing room. Slipping into the dress wasn’t an issue really, it actually fit quite well. I grabbed the cape and looked at the blue polo I threw onto the bench. Dammit. I can’t go to the Halloween party dressed like this. I need to tell Mikasa that.

I finished up by putting on the wig and the ridiculous gloves and walked out. “How do I look?”

“Eren you look so adorable!” Mikasa said. She had put on her wig while she waited for me. “Can we please do this? Please?” She was begging.

“Look, Mikasa, I’d love to… but-“

“But what?” She looked at me with a puzzled expression.

“It’s just, work is having a Halloween party and I’d like to go, you know? And I can’t exactly show up like this. I mean, I’d rather dress in something cooler if you ask me.” I felt bad for telling her that. Her face lost its smile.

“Oh… ok. I totally see.”

“Sorry” I shrugged my shoulders.

“Wait… what if you do this for me and I’ll buy you your costume for the party, does that sound like a deal?”

“Wait, are you serious?” I asked in confusion.

“Yeah, why not.” She smiled once again. “I don’t want to embarrass my baby brother in front of a bunch of grouchy men.” And by “men” she probably meant Levi. “Now go get undressed so we can pick out you’re next outfit.”

We both undressed into our normal clothing and met Armin back outside. We walked over to the masks that Marco was talking about. I spotted the werewolf one and fell in love. It was so cool how the lips curled up when you open your mouth.

“Is that what you want, Eren?” Mikasa asked from behind me. I flipped the mask over to see the price. FIFTY DOLLARS!? There was no way I was making Mikasa spend that amount of money on a single mask alone, especially since she didn’t have a job yet. I replaced the mask back onto the hook and continued looking.

“Nah, but I’ll go as a werewolf for sure! I have some old clothes I could tear up at home so that saves on the actual outfit itself.” I grabbed a cheap pair of werewolf gloves, fake teeth, a tail and ears set, and a thick spiked collar. The combination came to around thirty dollars so I didn’t feel so bad. I’d probably slip her some money from my next pay check. I’ll be a mid-transformation werewolf at the party.

We walked over to the registers and waited our turn in line. It was rather busy for this time of night. I got lucky when it was my turn to pay. Marco was my cashier so he wouldn’t judge me based on my costume of choice.

“So, I see you and Mikasa are doing Frozen together! That’s really cute in my opinion!”

“Haha yeah it was her idea.”

“It’s nice you guys have each other, ya know? Being an only child gets kinda lonely.”

I leaned forward and whispered “no boyfriends yet?”

His face blushed as he finished ringing my items and put them in a bag. “Not yet, but I do have my eyes on someone. Doesn’t mean that he’ll…” he paused, sighing. “That he’ll even like me back. You’re total comes to $56.98 by the way.” I pulled out my debit card and swiped it through the machine.

“What makes you say that?” I replied.

“It’s just, I think he likes someone else already. I don’t think he’s… homosexual either.” The machine printed the receipt and he handed it to me.

“Well if you’d like, you could come hang with us on Halloween night, you know where I live and you’ve got my number. Don’t be afraid to shoot a text once in a while ok?”

“Sure thing, Eren. Oh and thank you! For being so nice to me.” He smiled as I left the line.

“See you in class Marco!”

“Yeah, see ya!” He waved as the next costumer came to his register. “Hello and welcome to Halloween Town…” I heard him say I we walked out of the store.

**___________________**

The rest of my Saturday night was spent looking through my closest for an old shit to tear up. I didn’t have work tomorrow so I could stay up all night if I wanted to. I finally found a pair of jeans that were getting too tight around my legs and an old red plaid shirt. I cut the bottom half of the pants off and cut the sleeves off of the shirt, tearing the ends to fray them a bit. My mind drifted as I put on the outfit, grabbing my bag of werewolf garb. I ripped off the cardboard packaging and placed each item in their respective spot. The teeth I had to mold to my own teeth so I’ll do that later. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought ‘not bad’. I placed the final touch around my neck and looked once again. I looked even hotter with it on. I was ready to own this look at the employee party.

I walked to Mikasa’s room and knocked on the door. She opened and stared at me. “You’re too excited for this party aren’t you.” I simple stood there with a ‘what do you think’ stance.

“Well, I need your approval. Does it look ok?”

“Looks fine to me Eren.”

“Great! I’m gonna go shower now. Thanks for buying this stuff for me by the way.”

“No problem. Thank you for dressing like a girl with me!” She smiled and slowly shut the door.

“You’re welcome,” I yelled through the door. “One more thing! Do you wanna build a snowman?”

“BUT YOU REMEMBER THAT!” I heard Mikasa yell from her side of the door. I hightailed it back to my room and quickly stripped to go take a shower.

**_________________**

Friday the 29th had arrived faster than I thought. It was my last period of the day and I was ready to go home. People dressed up in their costumes and walked around, a lot of boys were in those Morphsuit things. I saw a few ponies, zombies, hobbits, superheroes, you name it. Holy shit, was that Master Chief? And Captain Kenway? It’s amazing my school allowed kids to even dress up in stuff like that. Mikasa was the only one to dress up from my friends group. There was absolutely NO WAY I was wearing the Anna outfit; I’d get beaten up if I did! The bell had finally rung and I exited class and waited for Mikasa at the lockers.

We left the school in record time, beating the buses. We stopped outside of Armin’s house for a bit and just chit-chatted. Mikasa pulled out a note and handed it to me to read. It was from that horseface again.

               _Dearest Mikasa,_

_I saw your lovely outfit to day in the hall and I was wondering if you’d be willing to wear it at my costume party tomorrow at 6? It’s at my house which you know where it’s at. I just want to see your pretty face once again in that amazing costume of yours! You have my number so let me know if you are able to come! All the cool kids are going and you should too! Please and thank you!_

_~From, Jean_

_Ps: you can bring that brother of yours if you have too._

Armin snorted from the backseat. “Why doesn’t he get the hint!?”

“I don’t know… but a few of my classroom friends are going so I put it into consideration. But I don’t want to go alone if I do. Eren, would you want to go?”

“Do I have to?”

“You don’t have to dress up if you don’t want to.”

I sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that Marco had texted me.

M: **Hey Eren! Did u get an invite from Jean to his party tmro?**

E: **it was an extended invite but yeah, y?** I replied.

M: **R u going?**

“Who is it Eren?” Mikasa asked.

“It’s Marco” I replied.

E: **I wasnt, r u?**

M: **I want to : ) but I have no one to go with : (**

E: **Oh….hold on**

“Marco got invited to the party as well…”

“So are you going?”

“I really don’t want to, but I guess I will.”

“Alright, I mean how bad could it be, really?” Mikasa placed a hand on my shoulder.

“It just don’t want him flirting with you is all.”

“Eren, we all know that’s never gonna stop, besides, other people will be there so if he gets annoying, I can hang with you or someone else.”

I sighed.

E: **I’ll b there if u want to hang with me** I sent Marco the text.

“Hey guys, if I’ll see you on Sunday alright? I should head inside and see if my grandfather needs any help.” Armin climbed out from the backseat.

“See ya Armin” I yelled from the passenger window.

Mikasa drove off towards our house. We walked inside to an empty house. Mom was still at work so she’ll probably be home when I’m gone. My stomach was housing butterflies already.

I decided to waste time on the internet, looking up different ways to do werewolf makeup. I decided to just use fake blood on my shirt and that was it. I didn’t feel like dealing with smearing makeup all night.

I remembered the address I wrote down from work the other day; Levi’s house address. I plugged it in my phone and allowed the GPS to load. Mikasa was allowing me to use the car tonight since she had nowhere to go.

Quickly, I dressed myself, opting not to use the gloves while driving, and made sure to leave extra early for Levi’s house was located on the outskirts of the city. I was familiar with that area; it was a nice and rich area with huge homes. I wonder how he could afford something like that.

The drive was about 45 minutes or so and I soon arrived to what I hoped was his house. It was quarter to 7 so I was a little early. I could see cars parked along his curved driveway, as well as in the street. His house was decorated too; something my family didn’t do anymore. I sat in the car and texted Mikasa, letting her know I made it. I admired the amount of time and effort put into the decorations. Trees were lit up, giant spiders were rigged in front of the house, inflatables were scattered across the massive yard. Truly impressive. Another car pulled up and I saw Petra get out. She was dressed at a candy corn colored witch with a cute tutu and black stockings with high heels. I got out of the car and run up to her.

“Hey Petra!”

“Oh hey Eren! Nice costume! Werewolf? Digging the teeth!”

“Haha thanks! And yep, I’m a mid-transformation werewolf. You look very pretty tonight!”

She giggled. “Thank you, Eren!” We walked up the lengthy driveway towards the front door, which was covered in fake webs and a black wreath. She rang the doorbell and the door slowly opened. Auruo answered the door.

“Hey Petra! Eren.” He was dressed as a vampire. Not surprised really. He let us in and I was met with the most beautiful main entrance ever. In the center was a grand staircase with amazing, curling banisters on each side. The room spread out evenly, allowing you to go left or right. Walking straight would take you into the kitchen area. I stood there in awe, looking at how tall the ceiling was. The house was perfectly decorated as well. The floors were polished and held a certain shine to them. People in all types of costumes mingled. There were a lot of people I did recognize as well.

“You okay Eren?” Petra broke my gaze.

“Yeah, it’s just… so beautiful here! Are you sure this is Levi’s house?”

“Yep! This is his alright!” She smiled at me. “Come on, I’ll show you around!” She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the kitchen. There were granite countertops that housed various food and drinks, mostly alcoholic but soda was an option as well. Gunther and Erd were sipping on champagne near one of the counters. They simply waved as Petra pulled me around the house. She told me that the upstairs was off limits per Levi’s request

Speaking of which. “Where is Levi anyway?”

We were in one of the back rooms were none of the other party members were. “Oh, every year he comes down the stairs showing off his costume. He usually keeps them pretty simple, like last year he was doctor, the year before was Pikachu. They definitely change each year!”

“Oh… how long has he been doing this?”

“Since as long as I can remember really” she smiled. “I’ve been working for him for a long time. He actually got me my job!”

“How long have you known him?”

“Hm… I think my freshman year of college? He was in one of my classes and we were forced into partner work. We got an A on the project, but after that, he left mid-semester stating ‘college was not for him’ and never showed up again. I made sure to constantly call him to make sure he was alright. He had gotten the job at PetSmart, part-time and slowly worked his way up.”

“Ah.” We walked back out to where more people were mingling. “Did you two ever… date?”

“Date?” she seemed off guard at that question and her cheeks blushed. “We never dated. I mean, at the time I though he was very handsome; still is! But I don’t think he ever liked me that way.”

We fell silent. I scanned the room, seeing if I recognized anyone else. I didn’t. “Are these all employees?” I turned to look at Petra.

“Some are employees, some are significant others, some are just friends of Levi’s.”

“Aha.” People were dressed in all kinds of outfits; mummies, witches, more zombies, another werewolf, Chewbacca even!

Footsteps silenced everyone’s talking. People started to clap and I turned to look at what they were looking at. At the top of the grand staircase was Levi, in a perfect black tuxedo, holding what looked to be his cat in his arms. As he descended the stairs halfway, he cleared his throat. “Welcome everyone to my annual Halloween party. There are refreshments in the kitchen for your enjoyment, the games room is open to anyone who would like a round of billiards, and for those who brought their swimsuits, the heated pool and hot tub are open, but please do not go in if you are wearing any form of body paint. I do not want my liners to be stained red. Thank you and enjoy.”

People started to clap again as he climbed the rest of the stairs. He said hello to multiple guests with handshakes and one handed hugs. As he came into view, I noticed his hair was slicked back, held in place with some weird black moving cat ears. They were twitching and I was very confused. There was a wire connected to them too. He walked over to Petra and gave her a big hug, still holding his cat. I couldn’t help but stare at his eyes. He was wearing cat eye contacts that matched his own cat’s pair. Around his neck was a thin collar with a tiny bell attached to it.

“Eren?” My staring was broken by the sound of Petra next to me.

“I-uh, what?”

“I said hello Eren, now if you’re not going to at least greet your host then you can leave.” He held out his hand and I shook it. He was wearing white gloves that fit his perfect little hands.

“Hello, sir.” My cheeks started to blush as I looked away.

“Please, just call me Levi for the hundredth time.” He dropped his cat to the floor and I looked as it sniffed my legs. My unshaven, hairy werewolf legs. His cat was all black save for its two front paws which were white. I looked up again and both Petra and Levi were walking away. He had a tail attached to his rear that bobbed and swayed with each step. I felt softness hit my leg and I looked down to see his cat rubbing its head up and down it. I scanned the room one last time before heading for the kitchen. I was most likely the youngest one here so I was forced to grab one of the unopened soda bottles. The cat was following me everywhere I went. Loud music began to play and the light to the main hall dimmed. He must have hired a DJ because there was someone announcing something every two seconds.

I looked at my phone. Only an hour had passed. I walked outside to a quieter part of the house. Not too many people were out here, just a few smokers and a couple girls relaxing in the hot tub. The back yard was impressive too. It was fenced in and expanded all the way back. There was a lit gazebo not too far from the pool. I sat in one of the cushioned chairs and relaxed. The cat jumped up and made itself comfortable in my lap.

“Looks like it’s just you and me tonight” I said, petting the cat’s soft, black fur. It started to purr and a small smile crept itself onto my face. What was I doing here in the first place? I don’t belong here with a bunch of older people I didn’t know, who would get drunk off their asses in the matter of seconds. It was a mistake to even come here in the first place. I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up. Should I go? Leave through the gate without anyone noticing? That sounded like a good idea.

I sighed.

I slowly got up and the cat jumped from my lap. It was staring at me like “why would you do that, human!?” but then it slowly started walking, past the pool, onto the stone path to the lit gazebo. No one was in it so I might as well take a look before I leave.

There were two benches on either side of the rather large gazebo. The cat jumped up onto one of them and stared at me with those beautiful yellow eyes. I took a seat next to it and it immediately rubbed its head on my arm. I went to pet it but it jumped in my lap once again.

“You probably enjoy it out here, where it’s nice and quiet.” I looked over at the house and could see what looked to be rave lights changing colors through the windows. I noticed that there was a balcony on the second story, which was pitch black. I could have sworn I saw something on it so I squinted, not helping my vision what so ever. I continued to pet the cat. “I bet you get tired of these type parties every year, am I right?”

“So this is where my cat went” a cool voice came from behind me. I slowly turned my head to see Levi leaning on the frame of the gazebo. “Mind if I join you?” he said, sitting across from me.

“I was just, actually, heading out you see it’s-“

“No please, stay for a minute.” His eyes still had those contacts in so it was strange to look at him. The cat jumped down from my lap and into his.

“How did you know I was here?” I stated, twiddling my thumbs.

“We’ll I was looking for my cat and Petra noticed that you were nowhere to be seen. The last place I checked was the upstairs and I still couldn’t find him. So, I went onto my balcony and saw a lone shadow in my gazebo, one of Hades’ favorite spots.” I looked down at my hands, crossing my ankles. He stood up and sat next to me, making me a bit uncomfortable. “So what’s eating ya, kid?”

“It’s nothing really; just wanted to see the back yard.”

“That’s not what your face is saying.” What was my face saying anyway?

“No… seriously it’s nothing, I’ll just be going now.” I began to stand up but his hand grabbed my sleeve.

“Sit.” I sat. “Do you feel out of place, Eren?”

I shrugged my shoulders and looked away.

He sighed. “Look, you ARE the youngest person here so I do apologize for the lack of-“

“No it’s fine really” I cut him off. “It’s just… I don’t really know.”

“You feel lonely.”

“Yeah.”

“-ey boss, -ere’s the” Auruo was stumbling along the stone path, drunk and unable to stand straight. “Where’s the bathroom! I needta PISS!”

Levi’s cat, Hades, jumped down and started to hiss as Auruo came closer.

“Aw, come –ere kitty kitty kitty!” Auruo bent down extending his hand for the cat.

All it was Levi to say “sic ‘em, boy” for the cat to chase after the man.

“Ahhh! Black panther on the loose! BLACK PANTHER! HELP!” He eventually fell into the pool, left to resurface, spitting out water.

“What a dumbass” Levi chuckled from next to me. I couldn’t help but laugh at the fiasco. “See? Are you having fun now?”

“I guess.”

“Come on, let’s go inside and have fun, ok?” He held out his hand and I took it, him leading me back towards the house.

“I meant to ask you, what are those things on your head?”

“The ears?”

“Yeah.”

“They’re called Nekomimi. They react to how a person is feeling. For instance, I’m feeling sad right now.” The ears slowly laid flat. “And now I’m happy.” The ears immediately popped right back up.

“That’s so cool! Where did you get those!?”

“Internet” he said calmly.

“Aha.”

“Would you like to try them on?”

Who me? Try them on? “Of course!”

He took off my ears and placed his onto my head, clipping something to my ear and sitting something on my forehead.

“Now let them calibrate” he said stepping away from me. I felt them bob on my head a bit until they stopped. “There, all set.” He re-grabbed my hand and we walked into the house. He led me to the main hall once again and twirled me around. “Come on, kid. Loosen up and have some fun!”

The Monster Mash began to play as he took my hands into his and began to throw me left and right.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never danced before!” He yelled over the loud music.

“I don’t dance, no!” I yelled back.

He wrapped me with one arm and pulled me tight to his body, grabbing the other hand and holding it out. We simply rocked back and forth to the song until it was over, switching to a slower song.

“This one goes out to all the couples out there” the DJ stated over the microphone. The song started to play and I immediately pushed away from Levi.

“Where you going?”

My face blushed as I backed away. “We’re not a couple… I should actually get going, it’s getting late you see and-“

“Come here” he said sternly. I walked back over to him and he re-wrapped his arm around my waist. “Have some fun, would ya?”

“I am having fun.” I looked away as he took my hand into his once again.

“That’s not what the ears are saying.” Son of a bitch. He laughed.

I looked him in the eyes again; the cat eyes. Something inside me made me nervous, was it his look, his touch? His smile? He was smiling? Why was he smiling? Stop Smiling!

Then it hit me like a brick to the head.

This man is very handsome. Like very handsome. Very, very handsome, and I suddenly couldn’t take my eyes off of him.

But I had no chance of ever having a relationship with him. He’s my manager for heaven’s sake! And he’s how old again? Would age even matter?

“What’s wrong?” He broke my concentration.

“Huh?”

“The ears are down again, what’s wrong?”

“Oh it’s uh- nothing!” He smiled.

“Whatever you say.”

The rest of the night was spent well in the company of Levi and Petra. It wasn’t until around 12 o’clock that my mom was on the phone, yelling at me to come home. They both heard my mother’s every word from the other end. With a final goodbye, I walked to the car, unlocking it and started the engine. I began to drive off towards home and smiled the whole time.

“I’m fucking screwed” I simply stated, unable to rid of Levi’s image from my brain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update, right?

It wasn’t until I pulled into the driveway that, “Shit! I forgot my ears!” I slammed my hands on either side of the steering wheel, accidently honking the horn in the process. “Shit!” Getting out of the car, I slowly walked up to the door and entered. Mom was waiting right there, arms crossed, foot tapping.

“Where were you mister!?”

“I told you, at a party. A work party, no big deal.”

“I know, but it’s the fact that it’s almost 2:00AM and I haven’t heard from you until I CALLED you.”

“Sorry mom, I didn’t mean to.” I started to walk past her but her arm had wrapped around my torso, pulling me into a hug. “Mom!”

“Hmhm, as long as my baby is safe I can’t stay mad.” She kissed my fake blood filled cheek and chuckled. “Go clean up, you smell like werewolf.”

“Thanks.”

I made my way upstairs to take a quick shower and to dress in my sleep pants.

Only a few hours until Jean’s dumb party.

**\-------------------**

 

“Eren let’s go we’re gonna be late!”

Mikasa was once again yelling at me to hurry up.

“For someone who hates Jean you sure can’t wait to go to this party!” I was putting the last splatters of blood on my cheeks in the bathroom. I have to remember to clean the red droplets from off the counter when I get home.

“Eren, free food, free candy, potential of meeting new people, it’s not that bad! All I have to do is keep myself occupied by talking to people OTHER than Jean. Now let’s get going!”

Sighing, I left the room without my ears and followed Mikasa down the stairs and out the door. Armin wasn’t interested in join us tonight so he opted to hang with his grandfather. We’ll see him tomorrow so it’s okay.

The drive to Jean’s wasn’t too long since he lived not too far from the school, like us. We parked in the only space available which was a few houses down. At least I got to look at outdoor decorations on the way. Some people go all out, others simply put out a half rotten jack-o-lantern and say “happy Halloween you fucks”. Okay that might be a bit exaggerated but we get your message people.

We walked up Jean’s driveway and rang the doorbell, though no one could probably hear it because of the loud music that was blasting from inside.  

“Hey Mikasa, looking gorgeous as ever,” Jean sweet talked as he opened the door. “Eren.”

“Jean.”

I really don’t like this kid and I swear if I see him making a move on Mikasa, I will not hesitate to kick him where it counts and leave this damn party.

We walked in and were greeted by other teenagers, some I recognized from school and some I didn’t recognize. I immediately spotted Marco dressed in a toga and golden halo.

“Hey Marco.”

“Oh, hey Eren! I didn’t actually expect to see you come! Nice costume by the way!”

“Thanks. The only reason I’m here is to make sure Jean keep his dirty paws away from my sister.”

“Well that’s very nice of you, Eren.”

“I Try.”

Marco and I pulled up a spot in the living room where it wasn’t too loud. There was a bowl of candy on the coffee table so I had something I could snack on while we conversed.

“Eren, there’s something I want to tell you.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I trust you a lot and I’m convinced you won’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you that is I hope you won’t…”

“Okay? What is it?”

“Well, I uh,” Marco’s cheeks started to turn bright red. “I-I-I-“

“Marco, spit it out,” I took a bite of a Snickers bar.

“ISORTOFHAVEACRUSHONJEAN!”

“…!” I started to choke on my candy bar. “You WHAT?”

“Is that bad?”

“Well you’re allowed to like whoever you want, but Jean?”

Marco nodded. “He’s not that bad I guess. I mean he does pick on me but I feel like there is something more to it.”

“Or he’s just that big of a jerk and likes to tease you.”

“No I’m really convinced otherwise, Eren.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it, Marco. Until then, I’m convinced he’s just being a jackass.”

“Believe what you want, I just-,“ there was a thump onto the couch next to where Marco was sitting. He looked horrified. I got up and pulled at Marco’s arm.

“Come on, let’s go.” I pulled Marco out of the living room where we left Jean and a random blonde girl to make out on the couch.

Marco’s eyes looked, misty. “Hey, Marco. It’s alright.”

“No, you were right. Why do I even like him? Clearly he’s into girls and I’m just reading into things wrong.”

“Marco.”

“No, its fine,” he said, pulling his arm away. “I’ll see you Monday.”

“Where are you going?”

“Home.”

“Marco, I-“

“Its fine, I promise,” he smiled and walked out the front door.

I sighed. Whelp looks like I’m going to sit my butt into a corner and wait ‘til Mikasa’s ready to leave.

That’s exactly what I did.

I didn’t care to socialize with anyone at the moment. I just want to head home. Where’s Mikasa anyway? She’s not with Jean, that’s for sure. Ah well, let me see what Armin’s up to.

“We’re leaving.” My arm was tugged on sharply by Mikasa.

“Ah wha-?”

“We’re leaving!”

“Finally… but why, what did Jean do?”

“Not what Jean did, but his asshole friends.”

“I swear, Mikasa, I will rip their throats out, what did they do!?”

“Nothing,” she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. “We’re leaving.”

All I could do was follow Mikasa back to the car. She asked me to drive because she was too upset to drive. No biggie.

But the ride was quite. I tried talking to her but she didn’t want to speak. I’ll give her space since I could see the steam pouring out of her ears. In fact, as soon as we made it home, she took a shower and lock herself in her room. Hopefully she’ll be okay tomorrow.

**\-------------------**

“Mikasa, knock it off!”

“I’m sorry, Eren, you look so adorable!”

Mikasa was currently laughing at my girly pigtails, dress, and Frozen attire. Hey a promise is a promise.

Armin was holding in a giggle as well. “Eren, you look so different as a girl!”

“I know. I’m uncomfortable. Let’s just get this over with, okay?”

“Alright,” Armin chuckled.

It was Halloween night, we were dressed as Frozen characters and Armin was He-Man. The neighborhood had a bunch of snotty kids in their costumes as parents walked with them house to house. It was pretty late and mom opted to hand out candy since she had nothing to do. After plenty of pictures taken from mom’s camera, we were finally out, pillow cases slung over our shoulders.

“Alright so candy trade when this is over?”

“Like always!”

It didn’t take long for our sacks to start getting heavy. Hey, we have a lot of houses in our neighborhood and most of them were actually home this year. The sky got dark and the streets started to clear so we opted to head home as well. I probably don’t need any cavities anytime soon. We sat at the table and dumped our candy in each of our own piles.

“Okay, I don’t like this, this, this and Twizzlers.”

“Eren, how dare you not like Twizzlers! They are delicious, gimme!”

“Take them. I want your Snickers in return!”

“Fine.”

“Mikasa, give me your Whoppers, I know you don’t like those.”

“Then give me your Reese’s in return.”

“Alright kids, I’ll see you tomorrow. Armin, it was nice seeing you.”

“You too, Carla.”

Mom, hugged both me and Mikasa before heading upstairs for bed. She had an early day at work tomorrow so she needs her sleep.

We sorted our candy, stuffing our faces as we went. Armin had to head home so he packed his sack and we watched him walk to his house. We locked the front door and Mikasa called dibs on the shower. So I stuck around in the kitchen, stripped myself of my wig and waited for her to finish.

DING-DONG

“The fu-? Damn brats, don’t they know that Halloween is over?” I began to walk toward the door, undoing the latch and unlocking the bolt and swung the door open. “Don’t you brats know it’s-“

“Eren.”

“L-Levi? I-uh-wha-what are you doing here?” There he was, standing there, in front of me, looking handsome as ever, in his stupid purple button up shirt and stupid slacks. And a bowtie. A fucking bowtie.

“Well, you kind of littered my house on Friday.”

“I-I did? I’m sorry sir!”

“Levi. And I’m only messing with you. Here.” He held out the only thing I left at his house. My damn ears.

“Oh, sorry about that. I didn’t realize I left them until I got home.”

“It’s alright. I didn’t find them ‘til yesterday so it’s not a big deal. The house is large, especially when only one person cleans it.”

“You don’t have maid or anything?”

“No. Don’t need them.”

“So it’s just you who lives there.”

“Yup. Me and Hades.”

“Must get lonely. It’s such a big house, you know?”

“Well, I did buy it so yes, I do know.”

“Hm.”

“Anyway, hope you enjoyed your Halloween. Nice costume by the way.”

Believe it or not but my face was blushing underneath all this makeup Mikasa out on earlier. “Th-thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now go get some sleep, you look like you need it.”

“Right. See ya.”

Levi turned away with a wave and unlocked his car, getting in the driver’s side. I shut the door and heard the car roar to life. I waited until I couldn’t hear the car anymore to move. I sighed and leaned against the door.

“What’s wrong with you, Eren. He’s your boss for fucks sake… an extremely handsome boss.”

I locked the door and shut off the outside lights. Mikasa should be done by now.

**\--------------------**

I didn’t have work until Tuesday so Monday was just school, then home. But here I was, standing behind the register, helping along this long ass line that somehow formed. Don’t worry, Petra had her own line that she had to take care of as well. One that was over with, I had to get back to stocking the shelves with dog toys. I couldn’t help but squeak each and every toy I hung up. Gotta keep myself entertained somehow. Anyway, I kept my eye on a certain shorty manager who kept walking past the aisle I was currently in. Some important manager shit was going on because he had a clipboard in hand that he kept flipping papers back and forth on.

That bird was on his shoulder, per usual. His shoulder, held high as always. Those hips, damn those hip looking fine as always-

“Jaeger, get back to work.”

My train of thought was broken by Levi staring at me from the end of the aisle.

“Sorry, sir.”

“Levi.”

“Right, Levi.”

I watched him walk away and I continued to put away those damn toys. How the hell am I going to survive this place?

Once I was on my lunch break, Levi had called me from his office.

“Eren, please come here.”

“What is it, Levi?”

“You want your paycheck?”

“Oh, of course!”

He pulled out his desk drawer and filed through all the documents. He pulled out my check and asked me to sign off for it.

“Thank you,” I said getting up and exiting the office.

“Eren, how well do you clean?”

“Excuse me?”

“Do you clean a lot at home?”

“I mean I do when I have to, but why?”

“Hm, just wondering, I guess.”

“Levi, I don’t understand.”

He sat back in his chair and sighed, taking off his glasses.

“How would you like to clean for me? My house that is.”

“I-uh.”

“I’d pay you under-the-counter.”

“I don’t know, sir.”

“Levi. And it’s only be once a week. Just think of it as extra money in your pocket.”

“Will it be only me?”

“No, I’ll have you come on a day off. So How about Sunday’s?”

“Can I think about it?”

“Sure thing. Get out of my office, your break is over.”

“Yes.”

I finished out the rest of my day by taking care of customers, putting away toys, and cleaning up after a dog who decided to pee right in the middle of the store.

I grabbed my things from my cubby and made a quick stop to Levi’s office.

“I like the way you clean kid.”

“Thanks sir.”

“So?”

“I’ll do it. But only if you promise I won’t have to come here on Sundays.”

“Sound fine to me.” He adjusted his glasses and began reading whatever important information he was reading before.

With that, I walked out of his office.

“Have a good one Jaeger.”

I said goodbye to my co-workers and head towards the car.

What the hell have I gotten myself into…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Thanks for sticking around and sorry for any mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I had this idea floating through my head for a while now so why not start writing about it?  
> I'm going to enjoy writing this as I go along!  
> Hope you enjoy! Sorry for any grammar mistakes if any!  
> Feel free to check out my tumblr of shits and giggles at:   
> assassinsneedlovetoo.tumblr.com
> 
> ((ps: some aspects of the story are based off some of my experiences I had in high school))


End file.
